This application requests support for a scientific workshop under PA-13-347 focusing on how dissemination & implementation (D&I) research can be used to advance the implementation of evidence- based policy, systems, and environmental change to promote physical activity (PA), particularly walking and walkability. The proposed 1.5-day workshop, Advancing Dissemination and Implementation Research on Walking and Walkability: Developing Research Priorities will be convened under the auspices of America Walks, in partnership with Active Living Research (ALR) and the CDC-supported Physical Activity Policy Research Network (PAPRN+), which is co-led by respected researchers at Johns Hopkins University and University of California, San Diego. This is the first time a meeting with a sole focus on D&I research for walking and walkability has been held, and it will have great significance for public health. Physical inactivity is a major risk for cancers, cardiovascular diseases, obesity, and other chronic disease. Despite these risks, prevalence of meeting PA guidelines is low in the U.S. Walking is the most common activity, and policies and environments (e.g., walkability) that support PA are recommended by many authoritative groups. The Specific Aims are to: convene a 1.5-day scientific workshop that will engage approximately 50 academic researchers, policy experts, and practitioners representing multiple fields and sectors to implement a systematic process that will advance D&I research related to interventions that promote walking and walkability; summarize and synthesize the evidence on effectiveness of policy, systems, and environment interventions that promote walking and walkability and their ability to reduce the risk of cancers, obesity, and other non-communicable diseases; propose research priorities to advance knowledge on D&I of evidence-based interventions to improve walking and walkability; disseminate the workshop results though webinars, a published article, presentations, social media, and research briefs to be distributed by America Walks, ALR, and PAPRN+ partners; and evaluate the workshop to assess how well the objectives were met. The focus of this workshop directly addresses NIH strategic goals of promoting D&I research, as well as efforts to increase PA as part of the Strategic Plan for NIH Obesity Research. The emphasis of this proposed workshop also relates to national initiatives, including the U.S. National Physical Activity Plan; Healthy People 2020; and the CDC Winnable Battle for Nutrition, PA, and Obesity, specifically to increase the number of people who meet the Physical Activity Guidelines for Americans. If funded, this meeting will be held before or after the 2016 ALR conference. The requested NIH funds will support the development of five brief white papers on D&I science and walkability/physical activity interventions, post-workshop products, travel expenses for presenters, and travel scholarships for junior researchers and practitioners to enhance diversity of participants.